dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Maiden's Rhapsody
The Maiden's Rhapsody is the first chapter in the third volume of the D.Gray-man: Reverse novels. It focuses on Rohfa, who gets a view of the many romances in the Black Order as she searches for Allen. Plot Rohfa sees Bak Chang preparing to go to the new HQ, and asks to come along under the guise of visiting Jiji but truly wishing to see Allen. Bak says that she can and Rohfa recalls meeting Allen for the first time. Rohfa quickly goes to her room and tries to make herself look her best. She puts her hair into two pigtails with white, ornamental hair ties. She thinks that they are rather garish, but thinks that they will look nice if she wears white to match. Upon arriving at HQ, Rohfa only has one hour and begins to search for Allen, daydreaming about kissing him. While searching, Rohfa gets lost and bumps into Timothy Hearst, who is looking for Emilia. When Rohfa sees how protective he is of her, Rohfa realizes that he has a crush on her, something Timothy denies. She asks Timothy where Allen is and he directs her to the cafeteria. As Rohfa daydreams about Allen, she overshoots the cafeteria and comes across Jeryy arguing with Bonnaire about what kind of food should be served. Watching them fight, she comes to the conclusion that they are both gay, but thinks that they fight more like women than gay men. Jeryy insists that as he is the head chef and Bonnaire is only a finder, his opinions do not matter. Bonnaire counters that since he is here to look after his beloved Reever, it is his job to ensure he receives proper nourishment. Spotting Reever caught between the two, Rohfa overhears from other bystanders that they have been arguing over him. Reever tries to diffuse the argument by saying that he isn't hungry, but Jeryy and Bonnaire insist that he needs to eat and both try to feed him at once. He collapses and is rushed to the medical ward by Bonnaire. Looking around the cafeteria, Rohfa is unable to find Allen and asks Jeryy where he is. Jeryy tells her that Allen had left some time ago and directs her to the science department. On her way, Rohfa runs into Lenalee. They greet each other warmly, but are interrupted by Regory Peck, who asks Lenalee to coffee in the lounge, where he knows they will not be disturbed. Rohfa notices Lenalee's discomfort and Peck staring at her legs. As he slides an arm around her shoulders, Komui appears, asking if Peck has any business with his sister. When Peck says that Komui should be so protective of his sister, Komui says that he may date Lenalee if he defeats Komlin first. As it chases Peck, Assistant Bridget Fay arrives, asking what Komui is doing as he should be in a meeting with Bak. Before the conversation can go much further, Peck and Komlin run back to them, the shockwaves of Komlin's attacks making Lenalee stumble, but before she can fall, Lavi appears and steadies her. Lavi warmly greets Rohfa, but she decides that instead of taking the chance to learn more about the Bookmen, she should continue her search for Allen and takes her leave. As she leaves, she notices Bak covertly taking pictures of Lenalee. She considers talking to him and asking him to stop, but knows that if she does she will simply be sent back before she has the chance to talk with Allen. Finally arriving in the research area, she finds Jiji, Rob, and Bookman around Yu Kanda, who has been tied up. Jiji warmly greets Rohfa, but soon continues with his previous task: gathering information about Kanda's hair for Rob's hair-growing potion, which Bookman hopes to take. While Kanda protests loudly, Jiji asks Rohfa what she is doing doing at the headquarters. When she says that she is looking for Allen, Jiji teases her and Bookman remarks that he has become quite popular. When asked what he meant, Bookman explains that Lavi told him that Allen had been kissed on the lips by a Noah in Noah's Ark. While she is panicking, Jiji tries to comfort her, telling her that oftentimes, first kisses are entirely unimportant. He attempts to illustrate this by explaining that he was Kanda's first kiss; Jiji had been severely drunk and had hugged and kissed a thirteen year old Kanda, who had been passing by. Enraged by the telling of this story, Kanda breaks free of his bonds and chases Rob and Jiji down. Depressed and crying, Rohfa leaves the research area, but manages to convince herself to keep looking. As she walks, she notices Chaozii and Noise Marie talking. As they talk, Marie suddenly hears Miranda's voice and realizes that some shelves have fallen on her and he goes to help her. Chaozii notes how impressive Marie's hearing is and observes that although many other members of the Order have been in similar situations, but Marie was able to pick out Miranda's voice individually. Marie blushes at the implication and continues on his way. As Marie departs, Chaozii notices Rohfa and, concerned by her tear-streaked face, asks her what is wrong. When she asks him where Allen is, Chaozii's face darkens but he tells her that he is probably in the game room, playing in a chess competition. She thanks him and continues on her way. When she enters the room, she finds Johnny Gill and Cash Dop in the final stages of the competition, with Cash claiming victory. Despite this, Johnny gazes at her with respect, a blush on his cheeks. With the competition over, Rohfa asks if anyone has seen Allen, but he seems to have already left. Before she can leave, Johnny stops her and asks if she is the one that sends dango to Allen. When she replies that she is, Johnny warns her that it is a complicated time for Allen and that he is currently under investigation Central and suspected of being a Noah. Johnny, however, insists that her genuine feelings are no doubt important to Allen and Rohfa is encouraged. With only ten minutes left, she continues on her way. Catching a glimpse of her reflection, she notes that her eyes are swollen from crying, her hair is messy, and that he hair ties are out of place. Before she can being crying again, however, she hears a sudden confession of love from the next room and peers inside. She sees a nurse and a startled Krory, who begins to fumble about, knocking things over. When he ends up with a rose in his hand, he regains his composure and politely turns her down, saying that there is still a woman that he has feelings for. The nurse accepts this and says that they should continue to be friends, but begins to cry. She runs away and Krory notices Rohfa. He recognizes her and asks if she is here to see Allen. When she says that she is, he tells her that Allen is currently busy with paperwork from Inspector Lvellie. Giving up, Rohfa decides to return home, but Krory stops her, saying that if he had the chance, he would take any chance, no matter how small, to be with someone he loved. Realizing the truth in his words and that there may not be a tomorrow due to the war, Rohfa finds her determination again and goes to find Allen one more time. As she rushes to find him, she comes across Allen, who is trying to avoid Link. He greets her happily and asks her if she came to the headquarters for a specific reason. Before she can answer, however, he notices her hair ties and tells her that they are cute. Overwhelmed by his kindness, she begins to cry. She tells Allen that she's happy to see him and he tells her that he's happy to see her too. He comforts her, telling her not to cry, and Rohfa can only think about how she loves him. External Links *A livejournal post with an unofficial translation Category:D.Gray-man: Reverse